moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lowell Wyther
Lowell is a young adult worgen who has dedicated their life to the cycle of nature and the balance therein, specializing specifically in restorative nature magic they're a druid hailing from Gilneas. Preferring to call themself a Harvest Witch over druid as it helps make them feel more connected not only in their work but to their heritage. =Appearance= Where fur still grows, Lowell's coat is rather thin. Especially during the winter months, this has much to do with the fact that they appear to be severely underweight. They're extremely androgynous, to the point that one could argue for hours on if they're a man or a woman. The answer is of course neither. Their body is littered with scars, most of which are on their torso. With a scar running down the right side of their face starting just under their eye the rest of them was a mess of scars where one can't much tell where one scar begins and the other ends. Their scars only becoming more prominent with the distinct lack of fur, their chest having burns and stab wounds as well as their stomach being completely bare from what looks like being flayed. Upon their back there's only more burns and a very intricately tattooed rune, and more burns and lacerations upon their legs. Their left arm has been replaced with a living wood prosthetic that glows with their lifeforce. The wood itself having been grown into their flesh and attached to their nerves, bones, ect in order for them to be able to have full control over it with minimal use of magic. Their right shoulder likewise seems to have some kind of mark of magical origin, a simple white fang standing out from their dark fur. =Equipment= Lowell carries mainly only what they need with them, a holdover habit from when they had nothing of real value they owned. They carry a dagger that was made from carved and polished bone, appearing to be more for rituals than actual combat. Despite this it was still strong and sharp enough to kill. In their off-hand they often carried a lantern, nothing particularly special about it. Just something to use as a focus or to see when others were not nocturnal as they are. Their main weapon is a scythe made from similar methods as their dagger, but the blade was made with actual steel rather than bone. Kept sharp they weren't afraid to use it, in combat or in rituals. =History= Early History Born in Pyrewood, Gilneas Lowell lived a life outside of Graymane Wall unlike most other Gilneans they know. Raised by their parents Liamont and Margaux Wyther they were raised under the teachings of the Harvest Witches in the area. They quickly learned their mother's trade of tailoring, and practiced it between their duties as a Harvest Witch in training. When the Scourge were unleashed upon Silverpine they quickly learned that silence was the answer to safety, and over time they slowly stopped talking. It became a rare thing to hear their voice, though they did speak from time to time. This only worsened when the Worgen came to the area. By the time they were thirteen Lowell had began to rely entirely on somatic methods of casting, rather than using spell-speak. It was also at the time when they were turned, bringing them into the Bloodfang pack where they remained for the next nine years. Bloodfang Pack During this time when the curse had allowed them to be more of a person than an animal, they continued their learning the best they could. Ending up as one of the "medics" of the pack due to their knowledge of the healing arts from their training before turning. Their will wasn't strong enough to fully be able to control themself into a docile state around potential prey, but was able to continue their training as Harvest Witch partly through whatever study they could manage communning with the spirits of nature and their work healing other members of the pack. After getting separated from the pack and injured, Lowell was found and brought to Darnassus for treatment. Due to the damage sustained they were unable to get a reliable source of food, and barely managed water. They remained under the care of the druids until they were able to administer the cure. Upon regaining control over themself Lowell promptly escaped their care and made a break for Stormwind. Unaware of what they were doing to them or why. Return to Stormwind After coming back to Stormwind Lowell stumbled around trying to get their bearings. Having missed most if not all of the previous nine years they'd not had much if any knowledge of what people were talking about in the ending days of the war against The Burning Legion. As they began to recover Lowell started to reach out more to the people of Stormwind, socializing more they began to piece together what was happening. As time went on they met one of their first and closest friends, a man that they now consider their brother, Balgory Frostwall, during a bar fight. Both Lowell and Balgory were fast friends and was each other's main source of comfort when things went south. It was also Balgory's idea come February to return to Pyrewood in an attempt to find anything that survived the Fall of Gilneas. All they came back with was chemical burns and a broken heart. Love Is In The Air continued and Lowell met their first husband, Illbohema Earthtiger. An arrangement that didn't last long due to abuse they'd suffered at his hands, in almost all aspects. When they'd escaped him Lowell had to begin yet another process of recovery, one that was repeatedly set back again and again as they were attacked by a Death Knight who took their arm and nearly their life. Recovery Going through the process of recovery has been a journey that's all but stalled at the station. Repeat setbacks again and again, usually in the form of a Death Knight trying to take their life or the lives of their friends, have caused Lowell to struggle in this aspect. Speech was something that came to them with a great deal of effort, but something they still worked hard on so that they could communicate with their peers quicker than writing things down. Sometime after losing their ability to speak again, Schaelarche taught them Common Sign Language. Being surrounded by others who when they'd show interest in Lowell, would always ask (or demand) to see their human form only to be informed that Lowell couldn't. This happening on a more constant basis Lowell started to falsely believe that regaining their human form would help their recovery, and so when the opportunity came up they asked an afflicted cleric by name of Kaine Dawnlight. Using some form of telepathy he dug through their mind, unearthing years of trauma that their subconscious worked very hard in burying. Through this they rediscovered their family name, though not much of a victory considering they'd remembered too much all in one night. The form was pieced together from his best guesses of what they'd look like at this age, and it shows in how they feel about it. Lowell only uses their human form under specific circumstances, they're in a safe place with someone that they trust wholeheartedly. Generally speaking this means that only Schaelarche only ever sees their human form, but this doesn't bother them. To them at this point, the form is simply a shapeshifted form that's useless. The Pale Tree Company As a founding member of the Company Lowell was hired due to their healing prowess, as observed by Thal'doras Bearmantle during an emergency healing session for Gray McLod in the Recluse. They were placed in charge of the Healer's sect of the company and continues to try to lead them, though mostly just encourages them to heal those that are in need and do their best. On an official level they often represented the company at meetings for other organizations, such as the Azeroth Prosperity Initiative and Azerothian Union until they'd left the organization. The Army of the Black Moon When the battle for Darkshore started up, Lowell was some of the Gilnean forces that accompanied the Kaldorei there. Bringing their skills as a druid they provided healing both to the soldiers and the land. Taking part in whatever ritual was needed off them to fend off the Blight, and bring recovery. Modan Co. Being a new hire Lowell's began their adventure at Modan Co rather excitedly. With a coworker being framed for murder and a 7th legion soldier shot over it, to getting trapped inside a magic bottle because another fell in the lake they were standing near. Archeology is fun. Druidism As a Harvest Witch Lowell is more familiar to the druidic methods of death magic than some of their peers. With similar methods being found in some of Gilneas' history Lowell was all too familiar with what they found in Drustvar, and was just as disgusted with it as the balance between Life and Death had been upset, and the magic being taken to its most logical extreme. In recent days they're more likely to use said magic offensively, though would rather default to use of celestial energies as to not incur the wrath of the Order of Embers or other witch hunters. Death is an extremely powerful force that all must succumb to eventually. The form in which they are most powerful using said magic is called "Dusk Form", an equal to Astral Form for Celestial magic for use of death magic. They specialize in restorative magic and if they are physically able will use every ounce of it to save a patient before ever giving up on them, if they're able to help to begin with. With a working knowledge of how to create living wood prosthetics Lowell has begun to experiment with creating some for non-druidic individuals such as mages, purely wondering if it could be done to any benefit to those without a skill for nature magic. Political Beliefs Largely unconcerned with the minute of inter-Alliance politics or Alliance/Horde politics Lowell is more focused on the balance much like many druids, though their attention is largely trying to repair the damage caused by man that continues in a vicious cycle of needless suffering. They very much hold a grudge against Greymane and his supporters for the Greymane Wall, and as a result learned what happens when you build walls to try to keep yourself safe, at the expense of others. Had they been around for the Northgate Rebellion, they would have participated. Staunchly an anti-monarchist anarchist, Lowell only sees problems with the current leadership, and doesn't recognize them in regards to ruling over anyone, including noble houses. They follow the laws that make sense and disregard all others. (Example: If local law prohibits someone tending to a non-citizen entity, Lowell will value their oath as a healer above it.) As far as Lowell is concerned, the highest noble is just as powerful as the lowest peasant. Above all else Lowell follows one motto, "To each according to need, from each according to ability."Category:Worgen Category:Harvest Witches Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Medics